wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Elliot Vasilios Stanton
Childhood Elliot was born in Patras, Greece, to Aristea and Basil Callis. Basil was a Pureblood wizard, Aristea was a Muggleborn witch. But Aristea came from a line of muggles that did believe in magic. They were talented readers of old runes and created small achievements through stones. He grew up learning and living both sides balanced, muggle and wizard. When he turned eleven he attended the Eliades Scholi Mageias in Greece - which simply translates to Eliades School of Magic. Calista Eliades was the founder of the first small castle for just a few apprentice until it grew over time and was taken care of by new, well taught wizards and witches over the centuries. He had a good time there for three years. Being shy back then he didn't have many friends. Sadly, his parents started to disagree more and more, it would come to fights between them until they divorced as Elliot was twelve years old, after a few incidents. He stayed with his mother. Aristea found love - a man from England, Benedict Stanton. He came to Greece more than one holiday, just to see her and Elliot, they grew a good bond. When he was fourteen the two married, and Elliot agreed to take on the name Stanton too. They moved to England and he transferred to Hogwarts. Hogwarts Starting his fourth year in Hogwarts he was sorted into Gryffindor. It was a rough start for him. He wasn't fluent in English but was eager to get better and fix up his grades that suffered from the language barrier. In the library he met Nicolas Atkinson, a Halfblood Ravenclaw in his year. He offered to help and study with him and Elliot agreed happily. The two grew close and became inseparable. But Nicolas was sick. He suffered from Pixie VirusA rare disease that can end in death if not treated in time. Elliot wanted to help, read a lot about healing and got deeper into the lore of potions. Creating a hair growth potion to at least help with the symptoms of his best friend. But he also saw how the healers of St. Mungo Hospital treated him and decided he wanted to help people like they did. He graduated with a grade average of O's and E's. After School Being of legal age, Nicolas and Elliot moved in together in London. While Nicolas began his training in the ministry to become and auror, Elliot started at St. Mungos. He finished the training one year early, showing extraordinary talent. Helping many people his confidence only grew. Through Nicolas he got to know Finneas Grimm, a former auror and today teacher at Hogwarts. He is one of Elliot's closer friends. Nicolas and him worked together hand in hand most of the time. Auror and Healer could achieve a lot together. There was one case that they never finished and was left open to the very day. The two men were attacked by deatheaters, it's not much known to what exactly happened that day. The only witness is Elliot himself. They were outnumbered and the fiendfyre, known as demons fire had been casted. Burning the scene, and Nicolas died in the flames. Elliot got away with only burnt hands. The scars of it will never fade through the black magic, he hides them with wearing gloves most of the time. One thing only the ministry knows so far. The fiendfyre was casted by Elliots wand. He was at court and stated he had been under the imperius curse. Finn and other colleagues of Nicolas burdened for him to speak the truth. But the rumors of that, the scars he couldn't heal and the hole he fell in after Nicolas death lead to him quitting his job as healer. Professor General Lloyd Adams, an old friend from his student times was a Professor at Hogwarts. Seeing how bad Elliot got, he mentioned him to the headmaster and soon Elliot got the offer as the Professor for Health and Healing. As Finn got to teach at Hogwarts he got a good word in for Elliot, and he was sent the offer to teach Health & Healing at the school. He accepted and time had been a lot. He got to know a few professors, some more close than others. To his closest count Alaric Locke, Anja Lavendar, Finneas Grimm and Aiden Kaine, but he has a good amount other friends too. The battle of Hogwarts Elliot has never fought much. But he aided as field healer on the battle field so he was fighting in between too. He saw his best friend Alaric die in front of him, not being able to help as he had to fight. Once he got to the place Alaric had been in he was gone. Later he held the speech at his funeral until his voice gave up. Falling deeper his close friends started to worry. It ended in Elliot being asked to the office of counselor Lilly Bennet. He visits her frequently since and they're working on his problems. As Alaric returned he was relived, and after pushing and even slapping his best friend he hugged him not letting go for a long minute. It's known that he visits counselor Lily Bennet frequently. References 1 Calista Eliades was the founder of the first small castle for just a few apprentice until it grew over time and was taken care of by new, well taught wizards and witches over the centuries. 2 Pixie Virus; A rare disease that can end in death. Common symptoms are hairloss, restricted to loss of sight and heart failure. Admin Alex note Hi, I created this page so I am putting in my note. If your note following them do it. They are amazing and they are literally one of the best professors to ever exist. So, go do that otherwise I will hurt you. He deserves all the love and UwU's that I can possibly give him.